Problem: Combine the like terms to create an equivalent expression. ${7k-3k+11}$
Combine the ${k}$ terms: 7 k − 3 k + 11 = = ( 7 − 3 ) k + 11 4 k + 11 { \begin{eqnarray} 7{k} - 3{k} + 11 &=& (7 - 3){k} + 11\\ &=& 4{k} + 11 \end{eqnarray}} The simplified expression is $4k + 11$.